Der Kampf um einen Traum
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: GenzoStory nach dem Motto: Wie es auch hätte sein können...
1. Kapitel 1

Anmerkung von Tasha: Nun, wie ja schon erwähnt, habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob es realistisch ist, dass Eltern ihren knapp 13-jährigen Sohn einfach so in ein völlig fremdes Land ziehen lassen. Da ich das nicht glaube, habe ich mal meine Möglichkeit dazu aufgeschrieben.  
Ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen.

* * *

**Der Kampf um einen Traum**

Es war schon sehr spät, als Genzo endlich den Füller weglegte und sein Werk betrachtete. Lange hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Sein Papierkorb quoll fast über vor zusammengeknüllten Zetteln, auf welchen er vorher Versuche angestellt hatte. Aber jetzt war er eigentlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und las Korrektur.

_Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater,_

_ich nehme zwar an, dass ihr es schon wisst, aber Herr Mikami hat mir heute mitgeteilt, dass er mich auf Grund eines Trainerkurses in Deutschland nur noch bis zum Jahresende trainieren kann. Für das Niveau des japanischen Fußballs ist dieser Kurs sehr wichtig, das weiß ich, aber 2 Jahre auf Herrn Mikami zu warten, ist mir einfach zu lange. Deshalb möchte ich euch bitten mir zu erlauben mit ihm nach Deutschland zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass es eine große Umstellung bedeuten wird, aber das nehme ich in Kauf. Deutschland würde auch mir viele Vorteile bieten. Der Fußball ist dort technisch wesentlich besser als hier in Japan und wenn ich in Deutschland leben würde, könnten wir uns auch vielleicht viel öfter sehen und das würde mich freuen._

_Ich bitte euch darüber nachzudenken und ich hoffe, ihr seht welche Vorteile mir diese Entscheidung bringen würde._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_euer Sohn Genzo_

Nickend steckte er den Brief in den Umschlag und beschriftete ihn. Einem Außenstehenden mochte dieser Brief vielleicht abgehoben und unpersönlich vorkommen, aber für Genzo war dieser Umgang mit seinen Eltern normal geworden. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit in der Firma und somit in London und auf diese Entfernung hatte sich keine sonderlich enge Beziehung entwickelt. Aber Genzo sah das nicht so eng. Die Hauptsache war im Moment, dass seine Eltern ihm erlauben würden mit Herrn Mikami nach Deutschland zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag warf er den Brief ein und hoffte, dass sich seine Eltern schnell melden würden. Die meisten Spieler seiner Mannschaft erholten sich noch von der Meisterschaft, sodass Genzo seine Zeit sowieso entweder mit Herrn Mikami beim Training oder bei der Physiotherapie verbrachte. Diese war ihm zwar irgendwie lästig, da er schon immer eine Abneigung gegen Ärzte und noch nie die Geduld dafür hatte, aber sein Fuß erholte sich zusehends besser und er zählte schon die Stunden, in denen er diese Behandlung nicht mehr nötig hatte.

Ungeduldig wie Genzo war, dachte er schon sein Brief sei unterwegs verloren gegangen, doch ein paar Tage später erhielt er schließlich doch Antwort von seinen Eltern. Gespannt lief er in sein Zimmer, warf sich aufs Bett und begann den Brief zu lesen.

_Lieber Genzo,_

_ja, wir sind über die Pläne von Herrn Mikami bereits unterrichtet. Was dieser Kurs für den japanischen Fußball bedeutet, kannst du sicher besser beurteilen als wir, aber wir haben uns einstimmig dagegen entschieden, dass du mit Herrn Mikami nach Deutschland fährst._

_Wir sind der Meinung, dass du noch nicht abschätzen kannst, was dieser Umzug für dich bedeuten würde. Neben der Tatsache, dass du eine völlig fremde Sprache sprechen und schreiben lernen müsstest, ist die Kultur, wie wir wohl zu Recht beurteilen können, hier völlig anders. Du stellst dir das wahrscheinlich alles leichter vor als es ist, aber glaube uns, es ist besser, wenn du zu Hause in Japan bleibst._

_Mach dir um die 2 Jahre bitte keine Sorgen, wir werden schon jemanden finden, der in der Zwischenzeit dein Privattraining übernimmt._

_Liebe Grüße auch von deinem Vater,_

_deine Mutter Yuriko_

Fassungslos starrte Genzo auf den Brief. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern etwas Zeit gebraucht hatten, um ihre Zweifel auszuräumen, aber was er hier las, schockierte ihn. Sie wollten es ihm tatsächlich verbieten!

'Das kann nicht sein!', sagte eine Stimme in Genzos Kopf.

Eilig lief er die Treppe hinunter und traf unten auch schon auf Herrn Mikami.

"Herr Mikami!"

"Was gibt es, Genzo?"

"Das hier sollten Sie lesen."

Damit drückte Genzo seinem Trainer den Brief in die Hand. Dieser las ihn sorgfältig und gab ihn Genzo dann zurück. Aus der Antwort der Wakabayashis ließ sich Genzos Bitte entnehmen.

"Ich denke, die Position deiner Eltern ist klar, oder?"

"Aber das können die doch nicht machen!", rief Genzo aufgebracht. "Die können mir doch nicht einfach diktieren, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

"Doch, das können sie. Sie sind schließlich deine Eltern und wenn sie es für richtig befinden, werden wir uns da wohl alle fügen müssen."

"Sind Sie etwa auch ihrer Meinung?"

"Genzo, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dazu nicht viel zu sagen habe. Deine Eltern haben entschieden, was das Beste für dich ist, und das müssen wir akzeptieren."

Genzo war fassungslos.

"Sie sind ihrer Meinung. Eigentlich wollt ihr mich doch sowieso nur alle loswerden!"

"Genzo!"

Doch das hatte dieser schon nicht mehr gehört. Nachdem er seine Wut raus geschrien hatte, war er sofort die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer gerannt. Er schloss sich ein, warf sich auf sein Bett und weinte. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, aber es musste lange her sein. Sicher waren bei oder nach Spielen schon mal Wuttränen geflossen, aber das konnte man mit dem hier nicht vergleichen.

Das ganze Weinen musste ihn so müde gemacht haben, dass er eingeschlafen war, denn als er zum Fenster hinaus blickte, war es bereits dunkel geworden. Während er sich noch die letzten Tränen abwischte, warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine Augen waren rot-geschwollen und im ganzen Gesicht war ihm anzusehen, wie bitterlich er geweint hatte. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Tür wieder auf und spähte auf den Flur. Es musste wirklich schon spät sein, denn weder von Herrn Mikami noch von der Haushälterin Kagome war etwas zu sehen. Genzo ging zielstrebig ins Bad und legte sich einen kalten Lappen aufs Gesicht. Langsam nahm die Rötung ab und er schlich sich runter in die Küche, denn sein Magen begann das Fehlen von Nahrung zu melden.

Gerade hatte er sich ein paar Brote gemacht und wollte wieder auf sein Zimmer verschwinden, als er auf ein Gespräch im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer aufmerksam wurde.

"Ach, Kagome, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Genzo."

Herr Mikami saß mit in die Hände gelegtem Kopf in einem Sessel.

"Sie hätten ihn sehen müssen. Er war durch den Brief seiner Eltern völlig aufgelöst."

"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt."

Kagome schüttelte traurig den Kopf, während sie weiter Wäsche zusammenlegte.

"Er ist auch den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Glauben Sie mir, Herr Mikami, ich teile Ihre Sorge."

"Das schlimmste für mich ist, dass er anscheinend glaubt, ich würde ihn irgendwie abschieben wollen. Glauben Sie mir, Kagome, wenn es nur von mir abhinge, würde ich Genzo sofort mit nach Deutschland nehmen. Er ist ein intelligenter und ehrgeiziger Junge, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er es dort packen würde, aber seine Eltern sind dagegen und gegen die habe ich keine Chance."

"Ich finde es eigentlich unmöglich, dass die beiden keine Rücksprache darüber mit Ihnen oder mir gehalten haben."

Nun stemmte Kagome die Hände in die Hüften.

"Denn ich denke mal, wir kennen Genzo wohl traurigerweise ein ganzes Stück besser als die beiden. Und ich glaube, dass wir das auch eher beurteilen können."

"Sie haben ja Recht, Kagome, aber sagen Sie das mal den beiden. Ich denke in der Beziehung sind sie manchmal einfach genauso stur, wie Genzo sein kann."

Kagome lachte.

"Ja, da haben Sie leider Recht."

Genzo trat wieder von der Tür weg und ging unbemerkt von den beiden Erwachsenen zurück in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie war er erleichtert. Herr Mikami wollte ihn mitnehmen! Es lag also nur an seinen Eltern. Er musste dringend einen Weg finden, das hinzubiegen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Tasha: Es interessiert jemanden! Dann geht's natürlich weiter!

* * *

Genzo zerbrach sich in der folgenden Zeit den Kopf darüber, wie er seine Eltern vielleicht doch noch überzeugen konnte. Herr Mikami und Kagome waren zwar dafür, aber das brachte ihm nichts, schließlich konnte er nicht verlangen, dass sie sich auf Teufel komm raus gegen ihre Arbeitgeber stellten.

‚Es muss doch einen Weg geben.', dachte Genzo. ‚Irgendeine Chance muss ich doch haben.'

„Langweilt dich mein Lehrstoff so sehr, Wakabayashi?"

Die Frage seines Mathematiklehrers riss ihn brutal in die Realität zurück.

„Ich, äh, nein... also...", stotterte Genzo und sah peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

Er hatte schon so genug Probleme, da musste er sich eigentlich keine mehr mit seinen Lehrern schaffen.

„Du weißt ja, dass ich immer um das Wohl meiner Schüler besorgt bin, Wakabayashi.", bemerkte der Lehrer etwas sarkastisch. „Und eigentlich bin ich auch ein Mensch, der anderen ihre Freiheit lässt, aber diese Freiheit hört dann auf, wenn man sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentriert. Klar?"

„Ja, Herr Satome.", antwortete Genzo und bemühte sich im restlichen Unterricht aufzupassen.

Da er mit dem Abschreiben von der Tafel durch seine Grübelei etwas hinterherhing, war Genzo schließlich auch mit Abstand der letzte, der die Klasse verließ.

„Wakabayashi!", rief der Lehrer ihn zurück. „Bleib doch bitte, ich möchte noch kurz mit dir sprechen."

Mit mulmigem Gefühl trat Genzo an das Pult von Herrn Satome. Normalerweise war der Mathematiklehrer kein Lehrer der Sorte, die einen Schüler für einmalige Unaufmerksamkeit sofort zusammenstauchten, aber ein komisches Gefühl beschlich Genzo trotzdem.

„Ja, Herr Satome?"

Nun sah der Lehrer Genzo an.

„Wakabayashi, hör zu. Du bist einer meiner besten und aufmerksamsten Schüler und besonders deshalb finde ich es auffällig, dass du seit ein paar Tagen gelegentlich wegträumst oder zumindest mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein scheinst. Gibt es irgendetwas?"

Genzo zögerte kurz.

„Nein, Herr Satome.", antwortete er schließlich. „Und die Unaufmerksamkeit tut mir Leid."

„Nun gut, wenn du das meinst, dann ist es ja gut.", nickte der Lehrer, doch dann setzte er doch noch etwas hinzu. „Ich kann dir keine Vorschriften machen, aber wenn doch etwas sein sollte, dann solltest du dich bei eurer Vertrauenslehrerin Frau Akiyama melden. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, aber ich möchte dich ungern wegen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit melden müssen. Okay?"

„Ja, verstanden.", antwortete Genzo und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Auf dem Weg machte er sich Gedanken über den Vorschlag von Herrn Satome. Eigentlich war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Die Vertrauenslehrerin war unparteiisch, gleichzeitig seine Englischlehrerin und somit über seinen Leistungsstand informiert und wenn er wirklich durch seine Fußball-Leidenschaft so verblendet sein sollte, wie seine Eltern behaupteten, würde sie ja wohl auch zu dem Schluss kommen.

‚Aber wenn nicht, dann kann sie mir vielleicht wirklich helfen.', dachte er und nutzte gleich die Mittagspause, um mit der Lehrerin zu sprechen.

Vor dem Büro der Vertrauenslehrerin sah sich Genzo noch einmal prüfend um. Normalerweise kursierten sofort die heftigsten Gerüchte über jemanden, der zu dieser Lehrerin ging und das brauchte Genzo nun eigentlich nicht. Nachdem aber kein Schüler zu sehen war, da die meisten in der Mittagspause nach Hause oder in die Stadt gingen, klopfte Genzo schließlich an.

„Herein!"

Etwas schüchtern betrat Genzo das kleine, aber ziemlich geschmackvoll eingerichtete Büro. Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich, da er eigentlich nicht so genau wusste, wo er hingucken sollte.

„Wakabayashi!", bemerkte Frau Akiyama etwas überrascht. „Was treibt dich denn hierher?"

„Nun, Frau Akiyama," begann Genzo immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert, „es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden wollte."

Nachdem dieser Satz raus war, wagte es Genzo nun auch aufzusehen.

Frau Akiyama war eine junge Lehrerin, hatte lange, schwarze Haare und wache, grüne Augen. Aufmunternd nickte sie dem Jungen zu und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen.

„Also, Wakabayashi, was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

Sie legte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände und sah Genzo geduldig an. Die Frau war als Vertrauenslehrerin wie geschaffen und anscheinend wusste sie auch, wie schwer es Schülern fiel über eventuell sehr private Dinge mit einem Lehrer zu reden.

„Naja," erklärte Genzo schließlich, „eigentlich bin ich ja auf Anregung von Herrn Satome hier. Er sagte, dass ich die letzten Tage etwas unaufmerksam gewesen sei."

Frau Akiyama nickte nur. Anscheinend ahnte sie, dass da noch mehr kommen sollte.

‚Reiß dich zusammen!', ermahnte Genzo sich selbst. ‚Dies hier ist vielleicht die einzige Chance, die ich habe, also muss ich ihr jetzt auch alles erzählen.'

„Nun, es gibt einen Grund dafür, über den ich aber lieber mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Wissen Sie, es geht um meine Eltern..."

„Ist ihnen etwas passiert?", fragte Frau Akiyama, nachdem Genzo wieder eine kurze Pause gemacht hatte.

„Nein, nein, passiert ist ihnen nichts.", versicherte Genzo hastig. „Aber, Sie kennen doch meinen Trainer Herrn Mikami, oder?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Frau Akiyama. „Er nimmt ja regelmäßig an Elternversammlungen und Sprechtagen teil. Ihr steht euch ziemlich nahe, oder?"

„Hmm."

Genzo nickte.

„Ja, er kam schließlich schon zu uns als ich 4 oder 5 war. Tja, das sind ja nun schon fast 9 Jahre."

„Und mit Herrn Mikami ist etwas.", stellte Frau Akiyama fest.

„Ja.", antwortete Genzo und merkte, dass er langsam mutiger wurde. „Er hat ein Angebot aus Deutschland für einen Trainerkurs bekommen. Das ist eine einmalige und sehr große Chance!"

„Das glaube ich, aber Deutschland ist ja nun wirklich sehr weit weg."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte ihn trotzdem gerne begleiten."

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Frau Akiyama sah ihn immer noch an, doch ihr Gesicht hatte nun doch schon einen ernsteren Zug angenommen.

„Es wäre eine ziemliche Veränderung, das ist dir klar, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich glaube, dass ich das schaffen kann.", beharrte Genzo. „Meine Eltern leben ja, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, in London, ich wäre also auch näher bei ihnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass man das negativ sehen könnte, oder?"

„Das sicherlich nicht.", stimmte Frau Akiyama zu. „Aber deine Eltern sind dagegen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber sie sind ja fast ständig weg. Sie kennen mich eigentlich kaum und Kagome, unsere Haushälterin, und Herr Mikami können sowieso besser beurteilen, was ich kann und was ich nicht kann."

„Und was sagt Herr Mikami dazu?"

„Eigentlich ist er einverstanden.", erklärte Genzo. „Aber auf der anderen Seite will er nichts über die Köpfe meiner Eltern hinweg entscheiden und deshalb meint er offiziell, ich solle hierbleiben."

„Warum bist du zu mir gekommen, Wakabayashi?", fragte Frau Akiyama ganz unvermittelt.

Genzo sah sie irritiert an.

„Nun, ich dachte, Sie als meine Lehrerin könnten vielleicht besser beurteilen, ob ich das schaffen kann oder nicht und vielleicht könnten Sie ja auch als objektive Person mit meinen Eltern sprechen, damit ich nach Deutschland kann."

„Warum willst du nach Deutschland?", fragte Frau Akiyama weiter. „Um bei deinen Eltern zu sein?"

„Naja, nein, nicht unbedingt..., also eigentlich für den Fußball, weil ich dort mehr lernen kann. Und..."

„Und um bei Herrn Mikami zu bleiben?", beendete Frau Akiyama den Satz.

Genzo sah sie an, schwieg eine Weile, nickte dann aber.

„Ja, eigentlich um bei Herrn Mikami zu bleiben."

Frau Akiyama sah nun ins Leere, während sie mit den aneinandergelegten Zeigefingern gegen die Lippen klopfte.

Genzo rutschte etwas unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Würde Frau Akiyama seiner Bitte nachkommen? Und wenn nicht, was sollte er dann tun?

Schließlich sprach Frau Akiyama ihn wieder ganz unvermittelt an.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit Kontakt mit deinen Eltern aufzunehmen?"

Genzo konnte spüren, wie sei Herz einen Hüpfer machte und er von einer Sekunde auf die andere mindestens 3 Zentimeter größer wurde.

„Ja, natürlich."

Erleichtert nahm er den ihm gereichten Zettel und schrieb der Lehrerin die Telefon- und Handynummer seiner Eltern auf.

„Gut, danke. Ich werde mich um ein Gespräch bemühen, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Wakabayashi."

„Das macht nichts!", rief Genzo, sprang auf und ging zur Tür. „Vielen, vielen Dank, Frau Akiyama!"

Damit war er auch schon draußen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause bekam er das Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und war so motiviert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sicher, Frau Akiyama hatte ihm nichts versprochen, aber allein dieses Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit loszusein, wirkte sehr entspannend.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich gedauert gomen, aber ich hab den Überblick verloren! armekleinestudentinsei

Hoffe trotzdem, dass mich ein paar noch nicht aufgegeben haben. Viel Spaß!

Tasha

* * *

Genzo merkte sehr schnell, dass ihn dieses Gespräch mit Frau Akiyama sehr gelockert hatte. Er fühlte den Druck sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen nicht mehr so stark bei sich und konnte sich nun wieder voll und ganz auf sein Training konzentrieren. Auch Herrn Mikami schien das zu verwundern, doch er freute sich still darüber, dass Genzo diese Phase anscheinend hinter sich hatte und sagte nichts dazu.

‚Es war wirklich richtig, dass ich mit Frau Akiyama gesprochen habe.', dachte Genzo. ‚Jetzt kann ich wenigstens wieder richtig trainieren ohne dieses hässliche Gefühl im Magen.'

Mit dieser Vorfreude traf Genzo ein paar Nachmittage später zu Hause ein. Er packte seine Schultasche in die Ecke, zog sich um und lief runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf Kagome traf.

„Kagome, wissen Sie wo Herr Mikami ist?", fragte Genzo.

„Er wartet im Garten auf dich.", antwortete Kagome, doch sowohl ihr etwas trauriger Tonfall als auch ihre Miene gefielen Genzo überhaupt nicht.

Normalerweise war Kagome immer fröhlich, höchstens mal ein bißchen aufgebracht, aber dieses besorgte Gesicht machte Genzo nervös. Er konnte sich nur an eine Situation erinnern, in der Kagome schon einmal so geschaut hatte.

Damals war er 6 oder 7 Jahre alt gewesen. Beim Joggen durch's Gelände hatte er sich bei einem Sturz eine tiefe Wunde zugezogen, doch weder ihr noch Herrn Mikami etwas gesagt. Die Wunde hatte sich entzündet und er hatte hohes Fieber bekommen. Heute wusste er, dass er damals eine Zeit lang in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Er selbst konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern, da er vom Fieber zu geschwächt gewesen war. Aber dieser besorgte Blick von Kagome war das Bild, das Genzo immer wieder in den Kopf kam, wenn er daran dachte.

‚Was kann denn bloß passiert sein?', dachte Genzo nervös und fühlte wieder eine Schwere in seiner Magengegend. ‚Sie würde nicht so schauen, wenn nichts ernstes wäre.'

„Danke, Kagome.", erwiderte er jedoch kurz und lief raus in den Garten.

Dort stand Herr Mikami, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Als er nicht reagierte, räusperte sich Genzo.

„Herr Mikami?"

Sein Trainer warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, doch das, was Genzo durch die Sonnenbrille in den Augen erkennen konnte, ließ ihn wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzucken. Es war nicht direkt nur Wut, sondern auch eine Art von Enttäuschung. Für einen Moment hatte Genzo das Gefühl, als wäre er des Verrats beschuldigt worden.

„Wie war's in der Schule, Genzo?", fragte Herr Mikami ganz unvermittelt, jedoch weiterhin ohne Genzo anzusehen.

„Tja," antwortete Genzo verwirrt, „normal eigentlich. Nichts besonderes, normal eben."

„Und wie läuft es in Englisch?", fragte Herr Mikami nun schon eine Spur schärfer.

„Gut. Sehr gut sogar. Frau Akiyama hat mir heute sogar ein englisches Buch geliehen, weil sie glaubt, dass ich das schon zu verstehen schaffe."

„Aha.", kam es von Herrn Mikami.

Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und sah Genzo mit strengem Blick an.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum sie heute Vormittag hier angerufen hat."

„Sie hat was?", fragte Genzo. „Und warum?"

„Ich hoffte, dass könntest du mir sagen.", antwortete Herr Mikami immer noch in einem Ton, der Genzo nicht geheuer war. „Sie sagte mir am Telefon nur, dass sie ein Gespräch mit deinen Eltern am kommenden Wochenende hat vereinbaren können und mich gebeten bei diesem Gespräch doch bitte auch anwesend zu sein. Wenn es dabei nicht um deine Leistungen in Englisch geht, von denen ich weiß, dass sie gut sind, worum, Genzo, geht es dann?"

Während der letzten Worte war Herr Mikami lauter geworden und einen Schritt auf Genzo zu gekommen. Diesem dämmerte jetzt plötzlich, was los war. Frau Akiyama hatte ein Treffen mit seinen Eltern ausgemacht, um mit ihnen über den Umzug zu sprechen.

‚Wie dumm war ich eigentlich?', ohrfeigte sich Genzo gedanklich. ‚Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Herr Mikami früher oder später ins Spiel kommt.'

Bei diesem Gedankengang sah Genzo zu seinem Trainer auf. Herr Mikami stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und sah ihn reichlich aufgebracht an.

„Nun, Herr Mikami," begann Genzo vorsichtig, „ich denke, sie hat Sie weniger als Englisch- sondern eher als Vertrauenslehrerin angerufen."

„Als Vertrauenslehrerin?", wiederholte Herr Mikami und gab Genzo durch eine gereizt-irritierte Tonlage zu verstehen, dass er nicht ganz verstand.

„Nun, ich war bei ihr.", gestand Genzo. „Ich habe mit ihr darüber gesprochen, dass ich nach Deutschland will und sie gebeten mit Mutter und Vater zu sprechen, damit sie vielleicht doch noch zustimmen."

„Du hast was?", fragte Herr Mikami, dem nun anscheinend endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen war. „Wir hatten das doch geklärt. Warum ziehst du jetzt Leute mit rein, die das nichts angeht?"

„Sie ist meine Vertrauenslehrerin!", fuhr nun auch Genzo zur Wut auf. „Sie ist objektiv und kann sicher besser darüber urteilen als irgendjemand anders."

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir, deinen Eltern und mir.", erklärte Herr Mikami wütend. „Da hat sich niemand einzumischen und ich denke auch, dass das kaum jemand besser beurteilen kann."

„Klar kann sie!", schrie Genzo nun den Tränen nahe. „Meine Eltern glauben sich alles rausnehmen zu können, obwohl sie kaum etwas von mir wissen. Ich kann dagegen nichts tun, weil ich ja nur ein kleines, unwissendes Kind bin, und Sie und Kagome sind einfach zu feige!"

„Genzo, das nimmst du zurück!"

Drohend baute sich Herr Mikami vor ihm auf.

„Nein, tu ich nicht!", schrie Genzo ihn an. „Ich bin's euch allen anscheinend nicht wert. Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal!"

Damit drehte er sich um und rannte durch's Wohnzimmer, durch den Flur, aus der Haustür und einfach nur noch weg. Wohin war ihm egal, einfach nur weg. Vorhin hatte er geglaubt, die Augen von Herrn Mikami hätten ihm Verrat vorgeworfen, dabei war er es doch, der nach Strich und Faden von allen verraten worden war.


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich hoffe, ich kann hiermit die massige Wartezeit von vorher wieder gut machen. ;-)

Viel Spaß!

Tasha

* * *

Ziellos war Genzo durch die ganze Stadt gelaufen, bis er schließlich zu dem kleinen Hügel an der Eisenbahnstrecke gekommen war. Hier sank er ins Gras und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Sicher hatte er Herrn Mikami übel beleidigt, indem er ihm Feigheit vorgeworfen hatte. Im Prinzip nahm er es ihm ja noch nicht mal übel, konnte verstehen, dass sein Trainer keinerlei Partei ergreifen wollte, indem er weder Genzo unterstützte, noch gut hieß, was die Wakabayashis taten.

‚Trotzdem,' dachte er, ‚was er gesagt hat, war nicht fair! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?'

Wut und Verzweiflung machten sich in den Tränen Luft. Wut auf seine Eltern, Herrn Mikami, aber auch ein wenig auf sich selbst. Seine Eltern wollten ihn anscheinend nicht verstehen, obwohl sie ihn traurigerweise kaum kannten. Herr Mikami war eigentlich immer eine Vertrauensperson gewesen, doch dieser Ausbruch, dieses unerwartete Anschreien hatte Genzo völlig eingeschüchtert. Er wusste, dass er selbst der Situation nicht Herr werden konnte, das wusste er von Anfang an.

‚Aber was habe ich gemacht? Ich hätte von Anfang an mit Herrn Mikami reden sollen. Dann wäre er vielleicht nicht so ausgerastet. Aber nein, erst hintergehe ich ihn und dann laufe ich auch noch weg. Toll, Genzo Wakabayashi! Glanzleistung!'

Es begann zu regnen, doch Genzo störte das kaum. Er zog sich unter einen nahen Baum zurück, unter dem es zumindest eine Zeit lang noch trocken blieb. Er war, wenn er ehrlich war, ziemlich ratlos. Erst jetzt merkte er richtig, wie eingeschränkt sein Leben eigentlich war. Abgesehen von Herrn Mikami und vielleicht noch Kagome hatte er niemanden, mit dem er über solch private und vertrauliche Dinge reden konnte. Sicher hatte er die Jungs von der Mannschaft, aber von denen hatte er sich auch schon immer etwas distanziert.

‚Ich war immer der Glanztorhüter, der Rückhalt, auf den sich alle immer verlassen konnten und haben. Aber hat sich sonst mal jemand ehrlich um mich gekümmert? Nein. Als ich mir den Fuß verletzt hatte, waren die einzigen Sorgen, die die hatten, wie sie Shingo möglichst schnell in akzeptable Form kriegen. Ich kam beim Turnier an und was war Tsubasas erste Frage: Wie sieht's aus, kannst du morgen im Finale spielen? Keinen hat's je gekümmert, wie ich mich gefühlt habe.'

Doch dann musste er an ihre Meisterschaftsfeier und an ihre vielen doch sehr aufregenden und witzigen Trainingsnachmittage denken, an die unbeschwert lachenden Gesichter seiner Mannschaftskameraden.

‚Aber eigentlich können sie gar nichts dafür. Ich habe mich ja auch immer abgeschottet, war abgehoben und unnahbar, immer nur der große Kapitän. Wahrscheinlich war es Angst zuviel preiszugeben. Ich konnte noch nie Mitleid vertragen. Das hat mich schon bei Erwachsenen immer total aufgeregt, bei Gleichaltrigen wäre ich vermutlich ausgeflippt. Außerdem können die sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, ganz ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Gut, Taro hat auch keine Mutter mehr und Tsubasas Vater ist oft unterwegs, aber das ist was anderes. Jeder von ihnen hat zumindest einen Elternteil immer um sich herum. Den Unterschied sieht man ja schon dadurch, dass sie schon fast aus Reflex ‚Papa' oder ‚Mama' sagen, während ich mit meinen Eltern wie mit Lehrern oder fast schon Vorgesetzten rede. Nein, wahrscheinlich fehlt den anderen einfach der Blickwinkel für die Situation.'

Doch das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Mittlerweile war er auch unter dem Baum schon ziemlich nass geworden und mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl beschloss er nach Hause zu gehen.

Den Fußweg legte Genzo relativ langsam und wie vorher mit einigen Umwegen zurück. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, auf welche Lage er zu Hause treffen würde.

Schließlich war es schon fast dunkel, als Genzo an der Villa ankam. Unsicher klingelte er dann. Er hatte in seinen Trainingsklamotten keinen Schlüssel und somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Keine Minute nachdem er die Klingel losgelassen hatte, riss Kagome die Tür auf.

„Genzo! Gott sei Dank!", rief sie und zog den perplexen Jungen erst einmal überschwenglich an sich. „Wo warst du bloß? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Doch bevor Genzo antworten konnte, sah Kagome ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Mein Gott, du bist ja klitschnass und völlig unterkühlt! Komm rein und zieh' dir erstmal trockene Klamotten an."

Damit schob sie Genzo rein und gleich weiter ins Bad. Sie bestand darauf, dass er heiß duschte, damit er sich nicht erkälten würde, und nahm seine nassen Sachen gleich an sich. Die Dusche tat wirklich gut und als Genzo in dem angewärmten Bademantel ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Kagome ihm schon etwas zu essen und einen heißen Zitronentee hingestellt.

„Danke, Kagome.", sagte Genzo, immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Na, das ist ja wohl nichts!", gab Kagome zurück. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass du wieder wohlbehalten zu Hause bist."

Gerade wollte Genzo kleinlaut zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als die Haustür zu hören war und ein paar Sekunden später Herr Mikami im Zimmer stand.

„Keine Spur, Kagome, ich war..."

Dann sah der völlig abgehetzte Herr Mikami ihn.

„Genzo! Da bist du ja! Was für ein Glück! Ich hatte schon Angst dir sei irgendwas passiert."

Unsicher sah Genzo seinen Trainer an, doch Herr Mikami war ernsthaft erleichtert und sank mit einem beruhigten Lächeln neben Genzo auf die Couch.

„Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

„Hier und da," druckste Genzo, „und schließlich dann oben am Hügel bei der Eisenbahnstrecke."

„Gut, da haben wir natürlich nicht gesucht.", gab Herr Mikami zu, doch zu Genzos Verwunderung klang keinerlei Vorwurf sondern immer noch tiefste Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mit.

„Als du nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wieder da warst, haben wir bei deinen Fußballkameraden angerufen und nach dir gefragt.", erklärte Kagome, während sie auch Herrn Mikami eine Tasse Tee reichte. „Doch da wusste natürlich keiner, wo du steckst. Dann ist Herr Mikami nach zwei Stunden zur Polizei gefahren, um dich als vermisst zu melden."

„Aber dann kam der Standartspruch: Vor einer Zeit von 24 Stunden können wir nichts unternehmen."

Erst jetzt klang Herr Mikami verärgert.

„24 Stunden! Da hätte dir ja schon sonstwas passiert sein können! Dann habe ich alle möglichen Cafés und Plätze abgeklappert, wo ich dich vermutet hätte. Als du da auch nicht zu finden warst, bin ich nochmal die Mannschaft abgefahren, vielleicht hattest du dich ja inzwischen bei einem gemeldet. Aber die wussten alle nichts und als ich wirklich nicht mehr wusste, wo ich noch suchen sollte, bin ich zurückgefahren."

Beschämt sah Genzo vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte er. „Sind Sie mir jetzt sehr böse?"

„Böse?", fragte Herr Mikami. „Genzo, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich bin tierisch froh, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben uns wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hättest einen Unfall gehabt haben können, was weiß ich! Und dann wäre ich schuld gewesen."

„Aber nein!", erwiderte Genzo. „Ich habe Sie beleidigt. Ich habe Sie hintergangen und beleidigt und das tut mir leid. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Gegen meine Eltern durften Sie sich nicht stellen und das verstehe ich auch. Aber ich habe gedacht, wenn ich mit Frau Akiyama spreche und sie etwas unternimmt, kann sich vielleicht doch noch alles wenden. Ob Deutschland, Ägypten oder Kananda ist mir doch völlig egal, ich möchte nur bei Ihnen bleiben!"

Wieder kamen Genzo die Tränen hoch, doch diesmal war er nicht allein. Herr Mikami legte ihm den Arm um und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Genzo, das ehrt mich sehr. Und du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hätte nicht so feige sein und dich nicht anschreien dürfen. Glaube mir bitte eines: Auch ich will nicht ohne dich nach Deutschland und vielleicht war deine Lehrerin das beste Mittel unser beider Wunsch durchzusetzen. Ich jedenfalls werde bei diesem Gespräch deinen Eltern genau das sagen, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe."

„Wirklich?", fragte Genzo und sah seinen Trainer an.

„Wirklich.", antwortete Herr Mikami. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, das verspreche ich dir."


	5. Kapitel 5

Die Zeit bis zum Wochenende hatte Genzo das Gefühl auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen. Immer wieder spielte sich in seinem Kopf ein mögliches Szenario des Treffens ab, meistens war es nicht sonderlich positiv.

„Es wird schon werden, Genzo, mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte Kagome ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, denn Genzo war so hibbelig, dass für jemanden, der Bescheid wusste, kaum zu übersehen war, was ihn beschäftigte.

Genzo nickte daraufhin immer, doch so recht wollte sich bei ihm keine Ruhe einstellen. Seine Eltern waren es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich Genzo Anweisungen derart hartnäckig widersetzte. Früher hatte er zu Dingen, die sie anordneten, immer ‚ja' und ‚amen' gesagt.

‚Aber das war auch was anderes.', dachte Genzo. ‚Früher ging es dann um so Sachen wie: Wir müssen nach Weihnachten leider wieder früher fahren; Welche Schule besucht der Junge?; Wie lange darf er wegbleiben? Aber jetzt ist es nun mal eine Sache, bei der ich nicht mit ihrer Entscheidung leben kann und es keine Kompromissmöglichkeiten gibt. Entweder ich fahre mit Herrn Mikami nach Deutschland oder nicht.'

Weiterhin beunruhigte ihn auch, dass er nicht wusste, in welcher Gemütsverfassung sich seine Eltern befinden würden. Von Frau Akiyama wusste er, dass seine Eltern an diesem Wochenende kommen würden, aber sie selbst hatten sich nicht gemeldet.

‚Vater hasst es, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen geht.', rief sich Genzo in den Kopf. ‚Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er richtig wütend ist. Bei Mutter bin ich mir nicht sicher. Normalerweise schließt sie sich der Meinung von Vater an, aber richtig wütend ist sie, soweit ich weiß, nie geworden.'

Spekulationen hin oder her, Genzo wusste, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf das Wochenende zu warten. Genauer gesagt auf den Samstag, denn da wollten seine Eltern laut Frau Akiyama kommen.

Am Samstagmorgen saß Genzo zwar am Frühstückstisch, aber an Essen wollte er gar nicht denken. Sein Magen schlug mehrfache Salti rückwärts, seinen Puls spürte er unnormal hoch und seine Finger trommelten die ganze Zeit unruhig auf die Tischplatte.

„Genzo, nun beruhige dich bitte!", redete ihm Herr Mikami zu. „Es wird schon werden, hörst du?"

„Ja," antwortete Genzo, „ich kann das Ganze, was hier heute passieren wird, nur noch nicht richtig einschätzen."

„Das kann keiner.", nickte Herr Mikami. „Wir werden uns wohl überraschen lassen müssen."

‚Und das ist genau das, was ich an der Sache hasse.', dachte Genzo und versuchte sich doch zum Frühstücken zu zwingen.

Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, gingen Genzo und Herr Mikami nach dem Frühstück in den Garten und trainierten, wie es auch an allen anderen Tagen üblich war. Gegen 12.00 Uhr schickte Herr Mikami seinen Schüler rein. Genzo sollte duschen und sich umziehen, denn in einer Stunde sollte das Treffen sein. Doch auch die Hoffnung, das Training oder die anschließende Dusche würden die Nervosität lockern, zerschlug sich und so kam Genzo genauso aufgeregt nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wie er heute morgen aufgestanden war. Herr Mikami saß in einem Sessel und wirkte objektiv sehr entspannt. Doch Genzo kannte ihn besser und wusste oder eigentlich viel mehr spürte, dass auch sein Trainer nervös war.

‚Er will es nicht zeigen, aber irgendwie hat er auch Angst, dass etwas schief gehen könnte.', dachte Genzo und obwohl es ihn eigentlich noch unruhiger hätte machen müssen, beruhigte ihn auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise die Tatsache, dass er nicht allein so überdrehte Panik vor dem Treffen hatte.

Als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte, glaubte Genzo knapp einem Herzinfarkt entgangen zu sein.

„Die Stunde der Wahrheit.", bemerkte Herr Mikami auf Genzos Blick hin und erhob sich, um die Person, die geklingelt hatte, zu empfangen.

Sie hörten vom Eingang Kagomes Stimme und einen Augenblick später öffnete sie die Wohnzimmertür und ließ die Lehrerin Frau Akiyama eintreten.

„Guten Tag.", grüßte sie lächelnd. „Naomi Akiyama mein Name, wir hatten telefoniert."

„Richtig, guten Tag.", antwortete Herr Mikami, reichte Frau Akiyama die Hand und verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich bin Tatsuo Mikami, der persönliche Trainer von Genzo."

Mit dem Erwähnen seines Namens trat Genzo neben seinen Trainer und begrüßte seine Lehrerin ebenfalls mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Guten Tag, Frau Akiyama."

„Guten Tag, Genzo. Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, naja, ein bißchen komisch ist mir schon, aber ich hoffe, dass das hier alles gut gehen wird."

„Das hoffe ich auch."

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Frau Akiyama.", bot Herr Mikami an.

„Vielen Dank."

Frau Akiyama setzte sich in einen der drei Sessel, Genzo und Herr Mikami in die anderen beiden.

„Herr und Frau Wakabayashi sind leider noch nicht eingetroffen.", erklärte Herr Mikami. „Können wir Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Im Augenblick nicht, danke.", antwortete Frau Akiyama. „Aber ich würde die Situation gerne nutzen, um Sie noch ein paar Dinge in Abwesenheit der Eltern zu fragen."

Herr Mikami nickte nur.

„Gut," fuhr Frau Akiyama fort, „dann sagen Sie mir doch bitte genau, welches Verhältnis Sie zu Genzo haben."

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, bin ich sein persönlicher Trainer, das heißt neben dem Training mit der Fußballmannschaft der Schule oder des Bezirks bin ich für das Einzeltraining von Genzo verantworlich.", erklärte Herr Mikami.

„Aber Sie leben hier, das ist doch richtig, oder?"

„Das ist korrekt.", bestätigte Herr Mikami. „Seit die Wakabayashis den Sitz ihrer Firma nach London verlegt haben, das war etwa vor 8-9 Jahren, lebe ich hier im Haus, um gemeinsam mit Frau Kagome Haori, die Sie ja eben kennen gelernt haben, auf Genzo aufzupassen."

„Genzo, du bist jetzt 13, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig.", nickte Genzo, obwohl er nicht wusste, worauf Frau Akiyama hinauswollte.

„Er war also damals 4 oder 5 Jahre alt, als die Eltern ins Ausland gingen und Ihnen die Aufsichts- und Erziehungspflicht überließen?", wandte sich Frau Akiyama wieder an Herrn Mikami.

„Das ist richtig," erklärte Herr Mikami, „ich war hier sozusagen ‚vor Ort' zuständig, doch größere Entscheidungen, wie z.B. Schulwechsel, Vereinsaktivitäten oder längere ärztliche Therapien, wie jetzt wegen der Fußverletzung, mussten immer noch von den Wakabayashis abgesegnet werden. Jedoch haben sie fast immer meiner Ansicht, die ich ihnen vorgetragen habe, zugestimmt."

„Angenommen Genzo hätte einen Unfall gehabt und es hätte schnell eine Entscheidung über möglicherweise lebensrettende Maßnahmen getroffen werden müssen, wer hätte sie treffen müssen?"

„Da die Zeit dabei ja ein Telefonat mit den Eltern nicht zulassen würde, würde ich diese Entscheidung mit allem Rückhalt treffen.", antwortete Herr Mikami.

„In diesem Fall wären Sie also berechtigt, allein zu entscheiden."

„So ist es."

„Ich nehme an, Genzo war schon immer ein recht aktives Kind.", wechselte Frau Akiyama plötzlich das Thema.

„Aktiv ist untertrieben!", lachte Herr Mikami. „Kaum zu bändigen und ständig auf den Beinen."

Genzo spürte, wie ihm das Rot in die Wangen schoss. Ein solches Thema mit seiner Lehrerin zu erörtern, war ihm peinlich.

‚Naja, wenn alles gut geht, ist sie dann ja bald nicht mehr meine Lehrerin.', dachte Genzo. ‚Dann ist es die Sache wohl wert.'

„Er hat sich doch früher bestimmt auch mal verletzt?", fragte Frau Akiyama weiter. „Sich das Knie aufgeschlagen oder so?"

„Sicher, sicher!", nickte Herr Mikami. „Aber fragen Sie mich nicht, wie oft. Man könnte sagen: Nach 3mal die Woche habe ich aufgehört zu zählen."

„Wer hat sich dann um ihn gekümmert? Verbunden und getröstet?"

„Das waren Kagome und ich.", bestätigte Herr Mikami. „Wir haben ein Pflaster draufgeklebt oder je nach dem einen Verband drum gemacht, haben ihm gesagt, dass es schon wieder werden wird und meistens bin ich mit ihm dann noch rausgegangen und wir haben ein bißchen Fußball gespielt, also nur ein bißchen hin- und hergekickt."

„Verstehe.", nickte Frau Akiyama und wollte schon zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an der Tür klingelte.

„Das werden dann wohl Herr und Frau Wakabayashi sein.", vermutete Herr Mikami.

„Gut, ich denke, das war auch soweit alles.", erklärte Frau Akiyama.

Doch Genzo hatte nur einen Gedanken:

‚Auf in die Schlacht und kämpfen bis zum Schluss.'


	6. Kapitel 6

Anmerkung von Tasha: Okay, jetzt ist "High Noon"! ;-)

* * *

Wie üblich öffnete Kagome die Tür, denn Genzo hörte sie kurz nach dem Klingeln eindeutig sagen:

„Guten Tag, Herr Wakabayashi, Frau Wakabayashi! Wir waren schon in Sorge um Sie."

Noch während sie sprach, hatten die drei Erwachsenen sich zum Wohnzimmer begeben, denn Herr Wakabayashi antwortete erst, als sie eintraten.

„Nun, auf den transkontinentalen Flugverkehr ist heutzutage ja auch kein Verlass mehr. Verspätungen soweit das Auge reicht, furchtbar!"

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Frau Akiyama zu.

„Ah, ich nehme an, Sie haben mit meiner Frau telefoniert.", bemerkte er und reichte ihr grüßend die Hand. „Sie führen hier also die Anklage."

Gelassen lächelnd nahm Frau Akiyama die Grußhand entgegen.

„Ja, ich habe mit Ihrer Frau telefoniert und um dieses Gespräch gebeten, Herr Wakabayashi.", erklärte sie. „Ich führe jedoch gegen niemanden hier eine Anklage, sondern möchte lediglich in einem klärenden Gespräch vermitteln."

Gerade als Herr Wakabayashi zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, trat Kagome wieder ein.

„Darf es jetzt für jemanden etwas zu trinken sein?", fragte sie.

„Einen schwarzen Kaffee.", meldete Herr Wakabayashi ohne sich überhaupt nach der Haushälterin umzudrehen. „Diese Brühe im Flugzeug war einfach unerträglich."

„Für mich einen heißen Zitronentee.", kam es wesentlich milder von Frau Wakabayashi.

„Vielleicht ein Glas Wasser, wenn Sie da hätten.", bat nun auch Frau Akiyama und nickend verließ Kagome den Raum wieder.

„Nun, ich denke, Ihre ‚Funktion' hier können wir wohl besser im Sitzen erläutern.", ging Herr Wakabayashi schroff wieder zum Urthema über.

Frau Akiyama, Herr Mikami und Genzo nahmen wieder in den Sesseln Platz, in welchen sie zuvor gesessen hatten, während Herr und Frau Wakabayashi sich auf das Sofa setzten.

‚Du zeigst dich wieder von deiner besten Seite, Vater.', dachte Genzo und beobachtete die eindeutige, desinteressierte Haltung seines Vaters.

Kurz darauf brachte Kagome die Getränke und verschwand dann auch schon wieder, was bei der momentanen Stimmung vielleicht auch die beste Idee war.

„Also, wären Sie nun vielleicht so freundlich, mir den Sinn dieses Treffens zu erklären?", fragte Herr Wakabayashi, nachdem Frau Akiyama eine Weile das Geschehen beobachtet hatte.

„Der Sinn dieses Treffens, Herr Wakabayashi," antwortete Frau Akiyama, „besteht meines Wissens nach darin, dass Ihr Sohn seine Ausbildung auf allen Gebieten gern in Deutschland fortsetzen möchte."

„Wir haben da eine Entscheidung getroffen, da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren."

„Ihr Sohn scheint diese Entscheidung aber nicht akzeptieren zu wollen.", ging Frau Akiyama darauf ein. „Ich selbst wie auch einige Kollegen stellten vermutlich auf Grund dessen Aufmerksamkeitsdefizite bei Genzo fest. Deshalb denke ich, Sie sollten vielleicht noch einmal direkt darüber reden."

„Und Sie spielen hier vorbeeinflusstes Schiedsgericht, oder wie sehe ich das?"

Herr Wakabayashi schien jetzt leicht aufgebracht darüber, dass jemand seine Entscheidung nicht einfach hinnahm.

„Seien Sie versichert, ich bin nicht vorbeeinflusst.", antwortete Frau Akiyama ruhig. „Genzo kam zu mir, um meinen Rat als Vertrauenslehrerin zu suchen. Ich habe mit ihm, sowie mit Herrn Mikami gesprochen und jetzt möchte ich gern Ihre Meinung hören, um mir ein Gesamtbild zu machen. Und wenn ich zu dem Schluss kommen sollte, dass Ihre Lösung wirklich die beste für Ihren Sohn ist, versichere ich Ihnen, dass Sie meine volle Unterstützung haben."

Genzo sah Frau Akiyama verwirrt an. Was sollte das denn jetzt für ein Spiel werden?

„Gut."

Herr Wakabayashi lehnte sich zurück und gab seine aggressive Haltung auf.

„Sie sind also dagegen, dass Ihr Sohn mit Herrn Mikami nach Deutschland geht?"

„Ja, das sind wir.", antwortete nun Frau Wakabayashi. „Aber Sie müssen das verstehen. Genzo ist 13 Jahre alt, er kann sich doch noch überhaupt kein Bild machen, was solch ein Umzug für ihn bedeuten würde. Er sieht nur den Fußball und das böse Erwachen, dass nicht jede Umstellung so einfach ist wie beim Fußball, wollen wir ihm einfach ersparen. Wir können das schließlich beurteilen."

„Sie leben in London, ist das korrekt?", fragte Frau Akiyama.

„Das stimmt.", erklärte Frau Wakabayashi. „Vor 10 Jahren verlagerte mein Mann den Sitz unserer Firma aus marktwirtschaftlichen Gründen nach London und etwa 1½ Jahre später kam ich dann nach und seitdem leben wir beide den Großteil des Jahres in Europa."

„Warum sind Sie damals nicht zu dritt nach Europa gegangen? Genzo war da doch gerade mal 3 Jahre alt? Da hätte es sicher keine Schwierigkeiten gegeben."

„Nun, wissen Sie, wir haben noch einige Verwandte hier und bis vor 5 Jahre auch noch meine Mutter, die hier lebte. Sie wollte ihren Enkel gern in der Nähe haben und so blieb Genzo unter Aufsicht von Kagome und Herrn Mikami hier."

„Welche Schwierigkeiten sehen Sie denn bei einem Umzug von Genzo genau?", hakte Frau Akiyama nach. „Würden Sie mir das bitte sagen?"

„Das größte Problem sehen mein Mann und ich in der Sprache.", antwortete Frau Wakabayashi. „Wir beide haben den Standort in Europa deswegen auf London verlegt, da uns die englische Sprache geläufig ist. Gut, wir sprachen sie damals auch nicht so fließend wie Japanisch, aber wir konnten sie immerhin sprechen und auch verstehen. Genzo hat kein Deutsch gelernt und außerdem dürfte Ihnen ja bekannt sein, wie schwer es ist, die deutsche Sprache zu erlernen, und er wäre gezwungen, dies in einem sehr kurzen Zeitraum zu schaffen. Das ist einfach nicht möglich."

„Ist es doch!", mischte sich Genzo nun endgültig ein. „Ich habe mir Lehrbücher für Deutsch besorgt und in Großstädten wie Hamburg gibt es Schulen, die Lehrer haben, die gerade auf solche Fälle spezialisiert sind. Ich habe im Internet gelesen..."

„Unterbrich deine Mutter nicht, wenn sie sich mit deiner Lehrerin unterhält!", fuhr sein Vater ihm brutal ins Wort.

„Danke, Herr Wakabayashi.", bemerkte Frau Akiyama, wobei sie den ‚Hausherrn' jedoch spüren ließ, dass ihr diese Art Umgang mit Genzo mehr als missfiel.

„Außerdem," fuhr Frau Wakabayashi dann zögernd fort, „außerdem herrscht in Europa eine ganz andere Kultur. Es wird sehr viel Anpassung verlangt und wir haben Angst, dass Genzo, wenn er feststellt, dass das Ganze doch nicht so einfach ist, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, möglicherweise depressiv wird."

Genzo holte schon wieder Luft, um einen Beschwerde-Einwand einzulegen, doch Frau Akiyama kam ihm zuvor.

„Würden Sie mir bitte die Lieblingsfarbe Ihres Sohnes nennen?"

„Bitte?"

Frau Wakabayashi sah die Lehrerin verwirrt an.

„Ihr Sohn, was ist seine Lieblingsfarbe?", wiederholte Frau Akiyama.

„Na, äh, so rot-orange, so wie sein Mannschaftstrikot...", gab Frau Wakabayashi zögerlich zur Antwort.

„In welchem Fach steht Ihr Sohn am besten?"

„In Sport natürlich."

„Und wie alt war Ihr Sohn, als er seine erste Kinderkrankheit hatte?"

„Mit 6 hatte er mal Röteln, er ist nicht sehr anfällig für sowas."

„Tja, Frau Wakabayashi, es tut mir leid Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber Sie haben nicht eine richtige Antwort gegeben.", bemerkte Frau Akiyama. „Als Lieblingsfarbe gab Ihr Sohn blau an, am besten steht er in Englisch, da er durch seinen verletzten Fuß bei einigen Sportnotentests nicht dabeisein konnte und seine erste von einem Arzt verzeichnete Kinderkrankheit hatte er mit 5 und das waren die Windpocken."

„Blau, Englisch, Windpocken, was soll der Quatsch?", fuhr Herr Wakabayashi auf. „Was wollen Sie meiner Frau hier eigentlich unterstellen?"

„Ich will gar nichts _unter_stellen," antwortete Frau Akiyama nun hart, „ich stelle nur _fest_, dass Sie Ihren Sohn vielleicht besser zu kennen glauben, als Sie es tatsächlich tun."

Auf Frau Wakabayashis entsetzten Blick fuhr die Lehrerin fort:

„Es hat auch keiner von Ihnen beiden Genzo begrüßt, obwohl ich doch annehmen kann, dass Sie sich lange nicht gesehen haben. Bis auf Ihr mehr als nur unerhörtes Zurechtweisen, Herr Wakabayashi, hat auch noch keiner von Ihnen mit ihm gesprochen."

„Wie können Sie..."

„Shiro, warte!"

Frau Wakabayashi hielt ihren Mann zurück. Genzo erstarrte. Er las eindeutig Trauer in ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie hat Recht, Shiro, und wir sollten endlich aufhören uns davor zu verschließen."

„Yuriko, ich bitte dich!"

„Nein. Sieh doch, wie weit es schon gekommen ist! Die Lieblingsfarbe, das beste Schulfach und die erste Kinderkrankheit, das sind Dinge, die ich als Mutter wissen müsste. Wir wissen doch kaum noch, was hier vorgeht. Die ganzen Jahre haben wir uns auf Herrn Mikami und Kagome verlassen und nun kriegen wir die Quittung: Die beiden kennen Genzo wahrscheinlich sehr viel besser als wir und trotzdem treffen wir noch immer ohne Rückfrage die Entscheidungen. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir lernen, Herrn Mikami und Kagome in solchen Fällen um ihre Meinung zu fragen, da sie sich diese viel besser bilden können als wir."

Genzo sah eindeutig, wie sein Vater mit sich rang. Doch dann sah er schließlich zu Herrn Mikami.

„Was denken Sie, Herr Mikami?", fragte er. „Glauben Sie, dass Genzo in der Lage wäre, diese Umstellung gut zu überstehen?"

„Ich glaube schon, dass er das packen kann.", antwortete Herr Mikami sicher. „Er ist ein sehr cleverer Junge und in Sprachen, wie Frau Akiyama gesagt hat, sehr begabt. Es wird bestimmt für uns alle nicht einfach werden, aber bei Genzo habe ich da schon beinahe weniger Bedenken als bei mir selbst. Er wird Kontakt suchen und so Umgang und Sprache wesentlich besser lernen und außerdem kann er verflucht dickköpfig an einer Sache arbeiten, die er wirklich will."

„Also, Genzo," nickte darauf Herr Wakabayashi, „wenn du es wirklich willst, dann darfst du es mit Deutschland versuchen."

„Danke, Vater!"

Überglücklich sprang Genzo auf. Er spürte, wie ihm gleich mehrere Felsbrocken vom Herzen fielen.

„Außerdem ist es von London nach Deutschland gerade mit dem Flugzeug ja keine Entfernung.", bemerkte Frau Akiyama. „Vielleicht kann man so den Kontakt zueinander ja auch wieder intensivieren."

„Das wäre schön.", stimmte Frau Wakabayashi zu und nahm Genzo in den Arm.

Doch das merkte dieser kaum, er war einfach nur froh, dass seine Eltern ihm endlich erlaubt hatten bei Herrn Mikami zu bleiben.


	7. Kapitel 7

Anmerkung von Tasha: Da nun die Entscheidung gefallen ist, kommt hier das letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Ich würde mich über ein Abschlussresümee sehr freuen. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Die Sommerferien hatten nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Genzo hatte weiter fleißig Deutsch gepaukt und nach etlichen Vokabeln auch endlich die Satzstellung einigermaßen drauf.

„Genzo, dein Sprachgenie depremiert mich!", beklagte sich Herr Mikami oft scherzhaft, da er als Erwachsener mit dem Lernen wesentlich mehr Probleme hatte als der Junge.

Genzo saß in seinem Zimmer auf gepackten Koffern und dachte nach. Er hatte es ziemlich lange vor sich hergeschoben seinen Mannschaftskameraden diese Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Schließlich hatte er Taros Abreise, von der ja alle vorher gewusst hatten, genutzt, um reinen Tisch zu machen. Seine Mitschüler waren äußerst geschockt gewesen, doch als Tsubasa mitteilte, dass er bleiben und nicht nach Brasilien gehen würde, hatte sich die Stimmung wieder gehoben. Für Genzo war es ein etwas komisches Gefühl gewesen. Zwar wollte er seine langjährigen Kameraden nicht niedergeschlagen sehen, aber dass das Bleiben von Tsubasa sie so zu entschädigen schien, hatte ihn schon nicht kalt gelassen.

‚Tja, wir müssen alle unser Leben weiterleben.', dachte er. ‚Egal wo und wie.'

In diesem Moment rief Herr Mikami ihn herunter, da sie nun zum Flughafen fahren wollten. Genzo nahm seine Koffer und den Rucksack und lief die Treppe hinunter. Schwerer als der Abschied von seinen Freunden war der von Kagome. Sie blieb erstmal hier und würde das Haus instand halten, bis Genzo vielleicht mal in den Ferien kommen würde.

„Mach doch nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht!", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. „Es wird dir in Deutschland sicher gefallen und wenn du dann in der Profiliga spielst, wirst du wahrscheinlich kaum noch an das kleine Nankatsu denken."

„Ich werde immer an dich und Nankatsu denken.", wiedersprach Genzo und umarmte sie ein letztes Mal. „Bis bald!"

Auch Herr Mikami verabschiedete sich noch von Kagome, dann gingen sie raus, wo das Taxi schon auf sie wartete und sie zum Flughafen fuhr.

Auf der Fahrt sah Genzo schweigend aus dem Fenster. Das alles würde er nun hinter sich lassen müssen. Warum fiel ihm das nur so schwer? Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

‚So als hätte ich irgendetwas vergessen zu erledigen.', dachte er, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er vergessen haben könnte.

Einen letzten Blick warf Genzo auf Nankatsu zurück und als er den alten Schrein auf dem Berg sah, musste er lächeln. Da hatte alles angefangen. Damals, als Tsubasa seinen Fußball mit der Herausforderung von da oben direkt bis in seinen Garten geschossen hatte.

‚Erst danach habe ich angefangen Fußball für die Mannschaft zu spielen.', dachte Genzo. ‚Erst danach wurde ich eigentlich ein richtiger Kapitän für meine Mannschaft.'

Er fuhr merklich zusammen, als das Taxi plötzlich bremste und Genzo bemerkte, dass sie den Flughafen schon erreicht hatten. Weiter schweigend nahm er sein Gepäck aus dem Auto und folgte Herrn Mikami, nachdem dieser den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, an den Schalter. Sie gaben ihr Gepäck auf und Genzo hörte erst wieder richtig hin, als die Flughafen-Angestellte sagte:

„Wir haben leider eine kleine Verzögerung, ich müsste sie bitten noch in der Wartehalle Platz zu nehmen. Es wird sich um eine Zeit von höchstens 30 Minuten handeln."

„Machen wir.", antwortete Herr Mikami. „Vielen Dank."

„Bitte sehr. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug."

Herr Mikami besorgte noch schnell Getränke für sie beide und dann setzten sie sich in die Wartehalle mit Blick auf die Anzeigetafel.

„Herr Mikami," fragte Genzo schließlich, „wie läuft das nun eigentlich genau, wenn wir in Deutschland sind? Wo werden wir denn wohnen?"

„Gestern hat mich der Verband noch einmal angerufen und alles bestätigt.", antwortete Herr Mikami. „Vorübergehend wohnen wir in einem Apartment, dass der internationale Fußballverband in der Nähe seiner Station in Hamburg zur Verfügung stellt. Dort können wir auf unbestimmte Zeit bleiben und dann umziehen, wenn wir etwas Annehmbares gefunden haben."

„Mal sehen. Ich kann mir das noch gar nicht richtig vorstellen."

„Na, das wirst du schon noch, wenn wir da sind.", lachte Herr Mikami und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. „Ah, nur noch ein paar Minuten! Ich denke, dann machen wir uns schon mal langsam auf den Weg zu unserem Startplatz."

Genzo nickte, als es sich hinter ihm irgendwie nach Trubel anhörte, doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hörte er schon:

„Wakabayashi!"

Genzo fuhr herum. Diese quietschige, nervtötende Stimme, das konnte doch nur einer sein...

„Ishizaki!"

In der Nähe von Ryo wurden die Menschen auseinander gedrängt und die ganze Mannschaft, allen voran Tsubasa, kamen auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Genzo, Gott sei Dank!", rief Tsubasa, bevor er vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Wir hatten schon Angst, wir erwischen dich nicht mehr!"

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Genzo verwirrt. „Und wie seid ihr überhaupt hergekommen?"

„Wie? Na, mit dem Bus natürlich!", rief Kisugi.

„Und was wir hier machen?", setzte Izawa fort. „Meinst du, wir lassen dich gehen, ohne uns richtig zu verabschieden?"

„Deshalb seid ihr ganz hergekommen?", fragte Genzo.

Die Umstände, die sie sich gemacht hatten, waren ihm doch schon irgendwie peinlich.

„Deshalb und um dir das hier zu geben."

Tsubasa zog Genzos altes Shutetsu-Trikot aus der Tasche, auf dem alle unterschrieben und ihre Glückwünsche hinterlassen hatten.

„Leute, das ist ja..."

Genzo schluckte. Er fand keine Worte dafür.

„Jetzt musst du uns aber was versprechen.", zwinkerte Taki.

„Ja, nämlich das du uns in Deutschland alle Ehre machen wirst!", kreischte Ryo.

„Aber mach sie nicht zu fertig.", grinste Kisugi. „Sie sollen ja nicht schon mit Angst vor uns losfahren, wenn wir mal gegen sie spielen."

Mit einem Nicken gab Genzo das Versprechen. Sie hatten also doch an ihn gedacht.

„Viel Glück, Genzo."

Tsubasa legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir glauben an dich. Du packst das schon."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes.", versprach Genzo. „Und ich werde bestimmt nicht vergessen euch zu schreiben. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort."

Das Jubeln der Mannschaft war die Antwort darauf. Genzo verabschiedete sich noch von jedem einzeln, gab Shingo noch mit auf den Weg, dass er sehr gut wäre, er müsse nur an sich glauben, und verschwand dann mit einem letzten Winken im Gang zum Flugzeug.

Nachdem die Maschine gestartet war, zog Genzo das Trikot aus seinem Rucksack und sah es sich nun genauer an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm zwischen den Einzelunterschriften ein größerer Schriftzug auf, den, wahrscheinlich damit es einfach schöner aussah, Fane gemacht haben musste.

WIR GLAUBEN AN DICH! WIR WISSEN, DU BIST DER BESTE! ALLES GUTE UND VIEL ERFOLG IN DEUTSCHLAND! DEINE FREUNDE AUS NANKATSU

Genzo lächelte und sah nun ohne ein störendes Gefühl im Magen in die Zukunft.

‚Ich danke euch, ... Freunde.'


End file.
